


Его кофе

by Enchantress_Enn, WTF_Starbucks_Team



Category: Captain America (Movies) RPF
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Romance, WTF_Starbucks_Team_3lvl, Обсценная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3388199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantress_Enn/pseuds/Enchantress_Enn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Starbucks_Team/pseuds/WTF_Starbucks_Team
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О разных способах борьбы со стрессом и обязательствами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его кофе

Все начинается с короткого и грубого «как тебя там? Деб? Сгоняй за кофе». В другой ситуации с другим человеком Себастьян не стерпел бы такого хамства, но это первый день съемок и Крис-я-принесу-вам-гарантированный-миллион-одним-появлением-в-вашем-фильме-Эванс. Себастьян подчиняется раньше, чем в голову приходит мысль, что это все равно унизительно.  
По возвращении он получает пристальный взгляд Криса и внезапно понимает: инцидент впервые за долгие годы помог ему расслабиться.  
– Не бери в голову, – утешает пятый статист из седьмой массовой сцены. Кажется, его зовут Ларс, но кого это волнует? – Он со всеми такой. Э-ли-та. Самоутверждается, козлина. Поди, с мамашкой своей язык не распускает.  
Себастьян вместо ответа пожимает плечами. Он не сможет доходчиво объяснить, что благодарен дерьмовому характеру Криса Эванса: именно он помог взять себя в руки.  
– Тебя только ебаться с мужиками учили? – ругается режиссер после каждой ошибки. – Дай мне других эмоций! Убери с морды маску влюбленного уебища!  
Себастьян теряется. Он привык выкладываться на съемках, подстраиваться под партнеров и режиссеров, но решительно не понимает, где ошибся.  
– Замри, – скривившись, словно съел лимон, командует Эванс. – Руки в карманы. Взгляд в мостовую. Качнись с пятки на носок. Изобрази натянутую улыбку. Растерянное выражение лица. Перестань махать руками. Ты сообщаешь об исполнении моей мечты. Ты напряжен. Ты отнял конфету у ребенка. И не играй изменившего пидораса.  
Эванс больно режет словами, но Себастьян подчиняется прежде, чем понимает: никто не давал этому ублюдку права руководить.  
– Стоп, снято! Отлично. Так бы сразу.  
И Себастьян благодарен. Снова.  
– Стой. Повернись. Нет, не то. Прекрати улыбаться как блядь. На шаг ближе. Больше страданий. Здесь можешь влюбленно пялиться, разрешаю.  
Себастьян думает, что надо было бы поставить Криса на место, но потом вспоминает про разницу в опыте и собственную игру, улучшившуюся в разы под его руководством. Он молча выходит из кадра. Крис провожает его тем же странным взглядом. 

Подчиняться быстро входит в привычку. Сколько себя помнит, Себастьян всегда стремится доказать что-то собственной матери. Он идет по стопам идеала, теряя себя, не расслабляется даже во сне, но положение мальчика-которым-руководит-Эванс-Великолепный дает ему бесценные минуты отдыха. 

Через три недели о нем говорят, как о прекрасном актере. На него обращают заслуженное внимание. 

Через четыре он начинает чувствовать роль сам. Крис больше не командует на площадке, но отрывается за ее пределами.  
– Кофе. Газировку. Шезлонг. Передай вон тому мудаку-статисту, что он мудак.  
– Эй, шкет, отъебись уже от парня, – как-то не выдерживает Ли Джонс, когда Крис особо зверствует с капризами.  
Крис выглядит растерянным: он и правда не понимает, что не устраивает специально приглашенную звезду.  
– Все в порядке, – неожиданно признает Себастьян, и Ли Джонс бормочет что-то про извращенцев и странную молодежь, но больше никогда не поднимает этот вопрос.  
Это первый и последний раз, когда Себастьян полностью соглашается с Томи Ли Джонсом: именно сейчас он понимает, что подчинение Крису – удовольствие. 

Они переступают границу на вечеринке. Когда Себастьян приходит, мрачный Крис уже скучает в одиночестве, забившись в самый безлюдный угол. Себастьян понимает, что решение подойти к Эвансу сейчас – худшее из всех возможных.  
Естественно, он подходит.  
– Кто пожаловал. Себс. Ты-то мне и нужен. Заебали строптивые дуры. Подними руку. Расстегни пиджак. Облизнись. Отлично. Тебя самого не затрахало быть таким исполнительным?  
– Нет, – честно отвечает Себастьян.  
– Больной.  
– На себя посмотри.  
И Эванс кивает, долго молчит, а потом внезапно признается: «На всю голову. Это какой-то ебаный пиздец. Туда не иди. Сюда смотри. Здесь не кури. Мясо не жри. Дольше положенного не спи».  
– Не ударь в грязь лицом. Прекрати сниматься в роли пидорасов. Будь самостоятельным. Думай сам, я не могу думать за тебя. Тебе пять лет? Я в твои годы уже выступала на домашних праздниках. Я не хочу думать, – включается в разговор Себастьян. – Я просто. Хочу.  
– Все держать под контролем!  
– Плыть по течению.  
Их фразы звучат в унисон. Себастьян ловит знакомый взгляд Криса. На мгновение становится страшно, но тут же по телу проходит горячая волна предвкушения.  
– Ты в Теме? – вопрос Криса уже почти ожидаем.  
Себастьян вспоминает пути, исхоженные вдоль и поперек в поисках толики отдыха: наркотики, спиртное, дурные компании. Ему было восемнадцать, любопытно и хорошо. А потом случился замятый скандал и проснулся разум.  
– Знаком с этой субкультурой, – осторожно отвечает Себастьян и косится на собеседника.  
Вопрос «А тебе что с того?» остается не озвученным.  
– Состоишь в каком-нибудь... клубе по интересам?  
– Издеваешься? Ты можешь быть пидорасом, и студии тебя оближут – модно. Но попробуй запалиться в «темной комнате» – и тебя закопают очень глубоко...  
– То есть нет, – переводит Крис.  
Себастьян мрачнеет. Крис молча покачивает бокал в руках, а потом коротко уточняет:  
– Свободен?  
– Вообще?  
– Сегодня вечером. Для начала.  
Себастьян знает, что пожалеет об этом очень сильно в ближайшие дни, но все-таки честно отвечает:  
– Для тебя – да. Сегодня. Для начала.  
– Иди на выход и жди меня там. Не вздумай слинять. 

Когда у Себастьяна спрашивают про обстановку квартиры Эванса, он пожимает плечами и слышит в свой адрес, что зазвездился. Ему нечего сказать.  
Он бывает в гостях у Криса как минимум раз в неделю, но еще ни разу не осмотрелся – не было приказа.  
– Стой. Не шевелись. Руки на ягодицы. Разведи их, покажи мне себя. Вот так. Хорошо.  
К тому же у него нет времени на праздный интерес.  
– Глубже. Введи пальцы. Раздвинь. Какая развратная блядь. Тебе нравится, когда на тебя смотрят? Нет, не открывай глаза.  
Освещение в комнате минимальное – даже если Себастьян ослушается, он мало что увидит. Но он не перечит. Покорность так же желанна, как приближение Криса, которое Себастьян чувствует всем телом. Подчинение приятнее ласк. От легких касаний пальцев к соскам до дрожи хорошо, но именно властный приказ «Молчи!» возбуждает до боли. Себастьяну иногда кажется, что он может кончить от одного только командного тона.  
– Нет, – предугадывая тихий стон, Крис закрывает его рот рукой и шепчет на ухо. – Ни. Единого. Звука. Ты же не хочешь, чтобы я тебя наказал?  
И Себастьян покорно кивает.  
Когда статист интересуется у Себастьяна, какой Крис хозяин, он с улыбкой говорит: «Самый лучший».  
И никто не замечает в его ответе двойного дна.


End file.
